L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des cheveux
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Une one-shot courte. Harry a besoin d'aide pour ses légendaires cheveux en batailles...C'est urgent! Après le 7ème livre! une idée idiote que j'ai eu un jour... Elle était là, je l'ai publié... Une Review?


_**L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des cheveux**_

_C'est court. C'est ridicule. C'est idiot. Je le sais. Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques années et me suis enfin décidée à la publier._

_Dites moi se que vous en pensez._

_Lorelei candice Black _

* * *

On sait tous qu'Harry avait des cheveux impossibles à coiffer.

Indomptable.

Nombreuses personnes, professionnels de la coiffure ou non, avaient tenté leur chance pour dompter la chevelure récalcitrante du héros du monde sorcier. Harry avait maintenant 30 ans, avait une place privilégiée au gouvernement et était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à l'école de Poudlard et était marié à Ginny, la nouvelle infirmière de cette même école. Il avait décidé de mettre une annonce dans la Gazette du sorcier. Celui qui arriverait à lui rendre une chevelure plus « calme » et présentable aurait droit à une récompense de 10 000 Gallions.

Loin de là, dans le salon de coiffure d'un très lointain village sorcier, demeurait un homme très doué. Un homme comme il en existait très peu dans le monde. Il était unique. Cet homme était capable de coiffer n'importe quel chevelure, même la plus difficile, et cela sans raser la tête (déjà tenter chez Harry par la tante Pétunia, ils ont repoussé dans la nuit !).

Cet homme lisait très peu le journal mais ce jour là, se fut un signe du destin quand, alors qu'il buvait son café quotidien au bistro du coin, le vent qui soufflait fit voler le journal de son voisin sur sa table, ouvert, comme par miracle, à l'annonce du jeune héros. Ayant besoin d'argent pour voyager et découvrir de nouveaux parfums pour ses produits de beauté pour cheveux, l'homme se leva, paya son café et parti en direction de son salon où il fit ses valises, pris son matériel et envoya un hibou de réservation chez Madame Rosemerta.

Chez lui, Harry se désespérait, la femme venu relever son défi hier avait échoué. Elle avait pensé tartiner les cheveux du jeune homme avec de la super glu moldue. La glu avait disparu en à peine deux heures. Il était sur le point d'abandonner et de se résigner à avoir des cheveux en bataille toute sa vie quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ginny alla ouvrir et arriva dans le salon 10 minutes plus tard, suivi d'un homme de taille moyenne, de corpulence moyenne, avec des yeux d'un marron ordinaire et un teint ni trop pâle, ni trop bronzé. Il portait un béret qui ne cachait pas sa magnifique chevelure brune et derrière lui flottait un énorme sac d'où dépassait le bout d'une brosse ronde.

« Harry, je te présente John Johnson, un coiffeur venu de loin pour tenter sa chance. Il pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux… » Ginny dit avant de retourner à la cuisine. Elle aussi commençait à se désespérer. Les cheveux de son mari ne la dérangeaient pas, mais elle aimerait bien qu'ils puissent être domptable lorsqu'ils sortent à une soirée du ministère de la magie.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Comme l'à dit votre femme, aucune chevelure ne me résiste. Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup de calme. Nous devons nous rendre dans une pièce très sombre. »

Harry entraîna le coiffeur dans son bureau et ferma les volets. L'homme lui étala un produit à l'odeur enchanteresse sur les cheveux et commença à murmurer dans une langue étrange. Harry remarqua que l'homme n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui, donc qu'il ne craignait rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures. Au bout d'un moment, L'homme se redressa et alla ouvrir les volets. Il tendit ensuite un miroir au héro du monde sorcier qui fut surpris du résultat.

« Il faut attendre de voir si sa va tenir maintenant. Généralement le lendemain tout redeviens comme avant. » Dit Harry en regardant ses cheveux ordonnés.

« Je serais chez Madame Rosemerta jusqu'à demain soir. »

Ils prirent donc rendez-vous pour que le coiffeur repasse le lendemain dans la matinée.

Harry et Ginny finirent leur soirée comme à leur habitude et allèrent se coucher comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva comme d'habitude, embrassa Ginny pour lui souhaiter un bon matin. Il alla ensuite à la salle de bain. Soudain, il poussa u petit cris surpris qui poussa Ginny à venir voir ce qu'il se passait et à pousser elle aussi un cri.

« J'arrive pas à le croire… »

« Moi non plus ma chérie… C'est incroyable… »

« Mais que t'a-t-il fait cet homme pendant toutes ses heures ? »

« Il m'a étalé un truc qui sentait bizarre sur les cheveux, a insister pour qu'on soit dans le noir et il a murmuré aux cheveux dans une langue que je n'ai jamais entendu avant. »

Toujours sous le choc, ils allèrent tout deux prendre leur petit déjeuné en attendant la venu de l'homme remarquable qui avait réussit à dompter les indomptables cheveux du sorcier le plus connu du monde.

Harry prévint ensuite la gazette du sorcier d'arrêter la diffusion de son annonce. Ils envoyèrent rapidement un journaliste pour faire un article sur l'homme qui avait satisfait les cheveux d'Harry Potter.

Plus tard, John Johnson était pris en photo aux côté d'Harry Potter sur un article dont le titre disait « L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des cheveux dompte l'indomptable. »

* * *

_Alors?_

_Une review?_


End file.
